i guess im not allowed to relax
by angefost
Summary: percy gets home from camp, after kronos attack on new york and he thinks he can finally relax...he thought wrong  please be nice this is my first fanfic
1. the beginning

"Mom, Paul im home!" I yelled as I walked in the the house it was my first time home since kronos attack on New York, a lot has happened since then first of all Annabeth is my girlfriend =) and my mom and Paul are married.

"Percy!" my mom screamed crushing me into a hug making me loose my train of thought. She gave me a kiss on the cheek . paul walked in behind

"Welcome home Percy" he said and shook my hand

"How was camp" they gleamed together

Hmm I sighed so many things happened I already missed my friends. I smiled all the memories of camp flooding my mind. Then I realized I was daydreaming and my mom was waiting for a responses,

"great" I quickly remarked

"good sit down we have something to tell you"

I sat down at the table wondering what the hell I did…..crap did they look under my bed….. they cant prove that was mine!...heehee the things me and Grover do.

"Percy there's something me and Paul need to tell you" , my mom chinned

"What?" I asked

"Im pregnant!" she practically screamed

"ewww" I said

There faces looked hurt

"sorry, but that's really nasty" eeww erase that image I shuddered " but im happy I always wanted a little brother or sister I can teach them so many things!"

"oh thank goodness you feel that way I was about to smack you across the face!" my mom said

Paul stood up and began saying" im happy your home so she has someone else to yell at"

My mom gave Paul her death stare so that was my cue to get the hell out of here! And I ran to my room.

I opened my door and dropped my bag then ran and jumped on my bed.

"ahhh" I sighed

Finally I can just relax but I will soon realized that was a load of crap!


	2. and were off

Hello! I know my first chapter sucked …..hopefully this one will be better oh and im sorry for any spelling mistakes it like 1am =( well bye bye

-angefost! Btw I don't own Rick riodan does.

I was about to fall asleep when I herd a

"tap" on my window I moaned and went over to my window…..of coarse it was Grover, his horns were much longer and his beard was bushier.

I opened it up and Grover tumbled on to my floor he got up

"hey Percy" he said softly

" ugh! What do you want" I grumbled

He shuttered slightly

" I was out doing checks around here ,and one of the other satyr way out like over a 900 miles west of us found a pack of monsters. He said there's Cerberus, gorgons, hydras, Minotaur you name they got it. Its crazy ands we have no idea who the leader is."

Wow….. well were fucked!

"Well does Chiron know" I asked

"Yah I sent Alex over to tell him then I came here to get you"

"well we better get going and we have to call the whole group" I said as I started packing…AGAIN! And through riptide in my pocket and walked over to my mom to tell im leaving again for who knows how long .

"mom, I have to go back to camp" I stated

" why, you just got back"

"there something going on at camp and Chiron needs me" I lied I didn't want her to worry since she all preggers and everything….ew

"well be careful please" she said while hugging

"did you forget im invincible and everything" I sated

I set out to my amazing car it was an awesome sea green color and I was jeep rangler….i know amazing… I love you Poseidon =) he got it for me after I saved Olympus and everything.

Grover was already in the car messing with the radio. I stepped in the drivers seat and said

"only you would mess with the radio at a time like this"

He stopped messing with it

I sighed and said

"Don't we ever get a break?" I sighed

He laughed

"I guess not"

We started off towards camp. Grover fell asleep so I decided to start calling everyone. First I called NICO

"Hello" nico answered

"Hey its Percy"

"REALLY I have to spend my whole summer with you then you call me when its my brake from people! Cause if you never notice this before" clearing his throat" I HATE PEOPLE!"

"jeez calm down you have to go to camp its really important"

"ugh! I just got here and know I have to back to camp which is 3 hours away"

"yup im not to thrilled about it either!"

"fine but your paying for the cab!"

Click! I heard the line cut off.

Then I realized Grover was awake

"let me guess nico" he smirked

How did u guess" I said sarcastically

I called annabeth next, she was on speed dial

She answered on the first ring

"hi Percy" she said with her sweet voice

"Hi, I really hope you didn't unpack yet….we have go back to camp"

"why" she said sounding really serious

"Ill tell you at camp but get there fast as you can"

"okay Percy bye love you"

"Love you to bye" I smiled

We got a little farther when I could smell a slight wiff of monster in the air.

Ahhh I love perabeth I hope you liked it I will prob upload my next chapter tomorrow but plz review! Critsism is always welcomed!


End file.
